


Second Chances

by drew_wilson



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First time ive ever posted anything, Fluff, I have no regreys, I wrote this when half asleep, M/M, Spidey thinks about his lover, sweet thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drew_wilson/pseuds/drew_wilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter thinks about Wade and decides to wrote his thoughts down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece I wrote at 3 A.M. when I should have been sleeping. It's the first time I've ever attempted posting. Please forgive grammar errors.

All they ever saw was the merc with a mouth. They never saw Wade Winston Wilson. Because then they would have to admit he was a human, just like them. Me? I can't say I instantly saw the person in Deadpool. No, I saw a complete psycho. I mean, come on, he stalked me for months. I don't know exactly when we had become friendly with each other, but over time I welcomed, even looked forward to the chatter box joining me on patrol.   
Over time, I got to know the man beneath that mask. I learned his favorite food, then his favorite color and TV show. One particular night, I learned what had happened. That was the night he showed me his face. I'll admit I was stunned into silence for a moment but then I did the stupidest most amazing thing in my life. I kissed a killer. But he was no longer a crazy merc to me any longer. He had become my best friend. My partner. I trusted deadpool, no, Wade with my life.  
Time and time and time again Tony warned me to avoid him but no matter how hard I tried he always showed up again. Over time I learned just how funny he was, how caring he could be. I watched him save animals from harm and sacrifice himself for innocent children. "Not everyone is evil." He would mutter before disappearing a few days. I learned just how much the world had hurt him. I learned how little he trusted anyone. Wade wilson was the most broken man I'd ever met. The most judged man. And I think he is beautiful. He never deserved the pain he recieved. He deserves a loving touch, and soothing kind words. And that's what I plan to give him.


End file.
